My Cup of Joe
by Written in Words
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple thing like a cup of coffee can tell you your feelings towards a person...JamesLily oneshot


**And once again… All characters indeed belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

_**My Cup of Joe**_

James Potter needed advice. And he needed it fast. So who does he turn to? His best girl mate, Lily Evans.

"But where the bloody hell is she!" the young helpless boy cried out loud in the middle of Hogsmeade. People stared at him; some old witches walked slowly by muttering something along the line of "that dear boy…must be looking for his love."

James blushed at that thought but put it aside for now because he needed to find Lily! He looked around frantically until he saw a glimpse of red hair and emerald eyes that were staring at him like he was crazy inside of Three Broomsticks

"That boy is crazy…" Lily told Sirius and Remus. They gave her a hard stare

"Oh fine more than usual"

With that they broke into laughter until James came running in

"Oye I see that you finally got here mate," Sirius commented

"Move aside Padfoot, I need to talk to Lily."

"You're finally gonna confess your undying love for her aye Prongs?" Remus joked

"I didn't even think of that one…way to go Moony!" as Sirius high-fived Remus

"Oh stop it guys, he already confessed, but you see I turned him down," Lily tried to put a straight face but couldn't resist

"Liiiily, how could you tell them our little secret! Well anyways, I need your help so stop joking around"

"Haha okay James, what's wrong."

"Well you see, I sorta kinda..need help in the "relationship" field"

"Hey I'm good at that why didn't you ask me!" Sirius took it offensively in a joking way "I've had my fair share of _girlfriends_ and yea that's girlfriend with an 's' at the end"

"Oh I know…that's why I didn't go to you" James smirked

"Yeah anyways, so what exactly is the problem"

"Oh right, well you know Violet Brown, from Ravenclaw. Long brunette hair, blue eyes, kind of tal-"

"Yes yes I know who she is. She's just _kind of_ your girlfriend, James. But will you get to the problem already," Lily asked once again kind of annoyed

"Yeah well, we've been having problems lately. Well we've been fighting often. Not like that's a surprise. But more than often now. And somehow I feel happier being without her."

"Hmm…that's quite a pickle. Oh I got an idea! Rosemerta can you bring us a cup of coffee and sugar separately please."

"No problem huns" was an answered back

"Okay James I want you to take a small sip"

He looked at her oddly but obeyed anyways

"Ugh..bleck! It's so bitter!"

"Well of course it is! You're drinking black coffee"

"Lily! I'm serious here"

"No you're not I a-" quoted Sirius before he got interrupted

"We know you are" James, Lily, and Remus said in chorus

"Okay moving on, so you know what bitter tastes like, how about if I add a spoonful of sugar," Lily instantly took the spoon and pour the sugar in, "Okay try it now while thinking of Violet"

"It's still bitter…I don't think you added enough sugar here Lils"

"Alright how about if we add two spoonfuls then"

James took another sip, "It's still bitter Lils!"

"Do you want me to add another two?"

"Yes please"

James took yet another but, "It's still bitter!"

"Why's that Lily?" Remus asked interested while staring at the scene

"James's feelings towards Violet are like that cup of coffee. No matter how much sugar you add in to it, it still didn't fix the problem. Even if he's straining himself or in this case add more sugar, it'd still be bitter because basically _she's not his cup of coffee._Or in other words, no matter what he do, him and Violet being together will always be bitter. At least that's what he thinks while drinking the coffee."

"Say that in English," James looked at her confused and Sirius nodded in agreement

"Technically what I'm saying is that you need to find another girl that is up to your taste."

"Wow Lils! That was some great idea, quite a tasteful one too." Sirius grinned

"Yuuup. It is. Speaking of tasteful, anyone up for something edible before heading back?"

"Oooh Ooh count me in!" Sirius jumped out of his place and followed Remus and Lily who were already outside. "Coming Prongs?"

"Yea in a bit"

'Not my cup of coffee…I guess Lily's right, I mean she's always right,' and with that thought, he left to join his friends in search of food

**--1 ½ months later at Hogsmeade-–**

Ah yet another one and a half months later, the witches and wizards at Hogsmeade have yet witnessed another frantic James looking for Lily for a word of advice

"Where could she beeeee!" James yelled while looking up at the sky with his hands up asking why

And yet the same elderly witch from one and a half months ago passed by muttering to another elderly witch "she probably left him because he was crazy"

'Not that old lady again,' James thought to himself

"You know, I would have thought that after years, he'd learn that whenever we're in Hogsmeade, we'll always be at Three Broomsticks," Lily sighed and stared at Sirius and Remus

"Lily, get real, it's James. He never learn. He's probably having another "relationship" problem. He was like that months ago screaming like a little gir-" Remus commented while looking outside the window but stopped when he heard the door opened and saw James

"Ello there mate having another problem and asking advice from our good ol' Lily again?"

"How did you know of all the people Sirius?"

"Just a little predictament"

"Haha well you're lucky because we already have the coffee and sugar ready for you" Lily grinned

"Oh goody…not that black coffee again"

"Yeah well you know what to do take a sip first so it can remind you of what bitter is"

"You know he doesn't have to. He can just look at Brown over there," Sirius said pointing at the brunette behind them

"Sirius! I'm being serious here!"

"No you can't because I'm Siri-"

"Sirius!" James, Lily, and Remus sighed

"Fine fine, no fun for Black today I see," he pouted

"Ah bleck!" James made a weird face as he put the cup down. "Okay okay next step and just put in the whole lots of sugar already!"

"Noo no no James, one spoonful first" she said while stirring

James took a big gulped, "Oh Merlin Lily! Are you trying to kill me! What kind of sugar is this! This coffee is too sweet!"

"Sweet? Sweet? Lily explain," Remus asked curiously

"Okay first of all, who were you thinking of and what's the problem"

"Prima Patil. I don't know. It's just that well, everything is going great. But it's just _too_great for my liking. Like there's no argument because she always gives up and just listens to me."

"Ah I see now! Everything's been going too fine for you. Well like I demonstrated before, your taste on the coffee depends on how you feel towards the girl. And it doesn't very much suits you does it? Everything's been going too smoothly and you need a girl who has a temper as well as sweetness. She's still not your_cup of coffee,_James. Keep looking, you never know the girl might be in front of you…"

"In front of me?" he asked looking confused

"Uhm never mind that, I have to go now, I'll see you guys back at the castle," Lily said blushing

"Already Lils?" Remus asked

"Yeah I remembered I forgot to do this Potions essay" she murmured

"But we didn't even have any assignments from Slughorn…" James said getting more confused while gazing at Lily walking towards the castle

"Just let her be," Sirius and Remus sighed knowingly

"Prongs, what is it that you want in a girl"

"Well, I don't know Moony. Someone who's like…well someone who I can have an argument with but we'll solve things out and let it slide and make up afterwards. But I don't want us to be at each other throats all the time. I also want someone who is sweet and kind and look my way sometimes, but not always. Like some kind of mixture of Violet Brown and Prima Patil."

"You mean like someone bitter but also sweet at the same time?" Remus said staring at James, "and have like a 'best friend' quality kind of thing."

"Yeah, a best friend quality…" James smiled dreamly while facing Sirius and Remus

"Prongs, pal, I know I'm your best friend and stuff mate, but I don't steer that way and stop looking at me," Sirius said getting scared

"Shuddup Padfoot, I was thinking of someone else" he said while staring once again at the direction Lily gone off

"Someone else with maybe red hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah…someone like that…" he whispered only audible for his two friends to hear

**--Six months later at Hogsmeade--**

"Sirius! Remus!" yelled yet another frantic looking James, "Where are you guys!"

And it oh so happened that the same elderly witch and her friend from one month ago strolled by laughing and whispering something like "do you think he's tired of girls now?"

'If I get my hands on that old lady I am going to jus- gah!' James thought angrily 'No James no! They're old and helpless and Lily would break up with you if you do that!'

"Maybe we should save him the trouble and tell him we're in here," Remus said looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded and gave a shout, "Oye Prongs in here mate!"

He sprinted in and this time instead of looking for Lily, who is not present at the moment anyways…James was looking for his two pals.

"What's the problem now? It's Lily isn't it. Here wait a sec. Rosey get us a cup of coffee and sugar will you mi'dear!" Sirius said knowing all to well

"James wants wrong now, you're with Lily. Aren't you happy?" Remus asked

Before he answered James took a sip of the black coffee and then gave a puzzled look.

"What's the taste now James?" Sirius asked curiously

James didn't answer but took another sip, and another, and another.

"That's odd," he remarked. "This is black coffee right?"

"Yea why?" Remus baffled

"Well, why is it…not like what I tasted before. Before it was bitter, but now it's not only bitter, but sweet. Bittersweet."

"Isn't that what you wanted? So what's the problem then?"

"Oh there's no problem. I just wanted to hang out with you guys for awhile until Lily gets back from shopping with Arabella."

"So you're using us as your entertainment until your girlfriend gets back, how very nice of you James," Remus said sarcastically

"What! So there's no problem? So I wasted a cup of coffee on you for nothing!" Sirius pouted looking at his bag of money seeing as it has less money in it than before

"That coffee didn't go to waste. At least now I know that I've got the right girl this time. I owe it to ya Padfoot." James said quickly and headed towards Lily outside

**--Week before Graduation--**

"Hey how about going to Three Broomsticks today for our last week at Hogwarts?"

"Sirius, we always go there whenever we go to Hogsmeade!" Lily pointed out

"Right…right…well chop chop lets go!"

"You guys go ahead, I have to wait for a certain Arabella Figg to come down."

"Are you sure Lily? I can wait with you."

"No just go ahead and order me and Bella a butterbeer. We'll be there soon." And with that said, James gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with the guys.

"So boys what do you want to drink?" Rosemerta asked

"Um.. we'll have four butterbeers and coffee for me please Rosey." James ordered

"Coffee? You never liked coffee Prongs."

"Yea well I took the liking of coffee when you guys made me drink them."

"How do you want them? Bitter or sweet?" Rosey asked

"Uh…"

The bell of the store rang and in walked Lily and Bella.

"Hi James! I told you we'll be here sooner or later." Lily said and snuggled closely into James

James looking down at Lily, thinking for awhile and smiled, "Rosey, _I prefer it bittersweet_."


End file.
